The printing ink on newspapers has a tendency to come off on the hands, especially while it is fresh, e.g. within the first two or three days. Not only is this messy but it is also dangerous after a prolonged exposure to the printing inks because they contain carbon black which has a number of carcinogens in it, for example benzopyrene and substituted benzopyrenes. The carcinogens are absorbed through the skin when the printing ink gets on the hands. Furthermore, some people are allergic to the printing ink.
The present invention (1) addresses the need of providing a covering for newsprint that prevents the ink from rubbing off on the hands of newspaper reader and (2) also provides a means to prevent exposure of allergic individuals to the printing ink.